


What is Valentine's

by KATastrofic222



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chocolate, Discipline, F/M, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some cute Valentine fluff where Hanji explains to Levi what Valentine's is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Valentine's is long over but why not?  
> I originally posted this drabble in my Tumblr. I just wanted to transfer this here so I can sort of buy time for my 3rd chapter of Once More. Hehe.

**February 14, 852**

"I-I like you very much! Ms. Hanji!"

"I like you too Moblit~ I’ll gladly accept your chocolate!" Despite her cheery manner of speaking, Hanji was definitely serious about her reply.

"Are you done slacking off, shitty glasses?" Levi grumbled in the background, not amused at the fact that the two lovebirds decided to pull off a little drama in his office.

"Levi look! Look at what Moblit gave me~" Hanji blatantly tossed Levi’s insult away as she proudly showed him a cute little heart shaped box which obviously contained chocolates.

"I don’t care. What the fuck are you two doing in my office, anyway?"

The bespectacled brunette tilts her head, “What we’re doing? We’re celebrating Valentine’s Day, obviously!”

The corporal simply stared at her before speaking, “The heck is Valentine’s?”

"Hah?" Hanji blinked, not sure if she heard him right.

"I’m not repeating myself, shitty glasses."

 _'Wait! He REALLY doesn't know what Valentine's Day is?! But we celebrate it every year!'_  Hanji thought in disbelief. Unconsciously making a face that spelled ‘impossible!’

"What’s with your shitty face?" the man asked, clearly irritated.

"Pfft-!"

Levi’s eye brow twitched, fully expecting what’s next to come. 

"Hahahahahahaha! What’s this? What’s this? Levi’s being so cute right now!"

"Squad leader! You’ll die!" Moblit exclaimed after seeing the corporal intensify his glare.

After being firmly disciplined, Hanji kindly explained the concept of Valentine’s Day to our dear corporal.

"I see."

"Also, Levi?"

"What?"

"If you keep frowning like that you won’t get any chocola-"

"Squad leader! You’ll die! You’ll definitely die!" Moblit grabbed the woman’s shoulder. Forced to let go the moment the corporal grabbed her by the collar.

"I don’t want to hear that shit from you."

"Calm down! Haha!"

"Shut up."

"Don’t worry about it too much! There’s one." the brunette calmly spoke despite the worried look on Moblit’s face. "There’s someone who holds you dear in his heart." she nodded her head to his desk’s direction.

He directed his attention to his desk. There laid a box neatly wrapped with colored paper and a bow tied to it. A note rested itself on top.

He let go of the bespectacled woman who was immediately dragged off by her blonde assistant to prevent her from wreaking even more havoc.

The note read:

_Petra-san once told me that the corporal doesn’t really like sweets. So I decided to give you black tea instead. It wasn’t easy to get, but I’m glad I was able to. Happy Valentine’s Day, corporal!_

_ -Eren Jaeger_

And so, he decided to drink the offered tea later that day…

 _'Shitty brat, what did you do?'_ Levi thought as he rested his cup on the saucer provided.  _'Why does this tea taste sweet…?'_

_——————————————————————————————————_

"Hanji-san, c-can you help me with something?" Eren asked, making sure that the box in his hands was hidden from the woman’s eyes.

"Oh sure! What is it?" she beamed, she already noticed the neatly wrapped box he was hiding behind his back. "Who’s that for? Is it for Levi~?"

"T-that! How’d you-" he sighed in defeat, presenting the box to her. "Yes…"

"How cute! What do you want me to do?" Hanji smiled all but gently, happy to see the boy relax in her presence.

"Can you distract the corporal long enough for me to place this on his desk?" Eren said.

"Sure! But isn’t it better to give it to him personally?"

"Well, that’s…I don’t think I can…not yet…" Eren stared down, playing with the ribbon that decorated the box.

 _'So you're still not ready to tell him your feelings? How cute.'_  she thought. “You can leave everything to me! Even Moblit will help out!”

"M-me too?!" the aforementioned blonde exclaimed.

Eren smiled, “Thank you very much, Hanji-san!”

**BONUS:**

"I know it was meant to be an act. I’m actually glad it worked but…" Moblit trailed off.

"Hm? What is it?" Hanji asked, flashing him her usual smile.

"D-did you really mean what you said earlier? Or was it part of the act?"

"Oh? I meant it." she smiled.

"S-squad leader!"

**Author's Note:**

> Most people don't get it, but Levi's tea isn't literally sweet. It's like after seeing something cute or something that made you feel happy, anything you eat or drink tastes twice as delicious even if it was just prepared normally. Hope that clears it up!


End file.
